


Wojna

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Tydzień Supernatural 2016 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, M/M, Multi, Sam jest naczyniem Lucyfera, Tydzień Supernatural 2016, Wordcount: 100, a Castiel kocha ich obu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Sam jest naczyniem Lucyfera, Castiel kocha ich obu i nie chce, by walczyli ze sobą o to, kto ma kontrolę nad ciałem.Tekst na temat nr 72 z wyzwania 100 drabbli w 100 dni. Betowała Rzan.





	Wojna

Czasem Castiel miał wrażenie, że jego związek to ciągłe pole bity. Mężczyźni jego życia kłócili się o kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. Chwilę, gdy mógł dotknąć jednocześnie ich obu, zdarzały się coraz rzadziej.

— Przestańcie — poprosił, wtrącając się. Spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni. Zwykle nie odzywał się w czasie ich sprzeczek. — Kocham cię, Sam. Kocham cię, Lucyfer. Kocham was obu i chciałbym znów spędzić całą noc z wami oboma, bez kłótni i bez zostawiania kogoś w tyle. 

— My ciebie też kochamy.

Widział w ich oczach, bo to nie były już tylko oczy Sama, uczucie, które odbijało się w duszy Winchestera i łasce Lucyfera.


End file.
